Burning Fire (discontinued)
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: The new Chief of Bezerk happens to be the sister of Dagur, the one boy that used Hiccup as a knife throwing target in their youth. What could possibly go wrong? Well, EVERYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

**This story is from Hiccup's POV and starts during the series.**

**Elements from the 1st movie are mentioned.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

I walked into my house when I saw my dad trying to put on the Cermonial Belt with Gobber's help.

"Why are you putting that on?" I asked.

"The new Chief of Bezerk is stopping by today." my dad replied.

'Great, Dagur is paying a visit.' I thought. "Well, I'm getting the Dragons from the Island."

"Better do that. I don't want war because of all this." my dad said.

I left the house, walking back to the Dragon Arena where my friends still were.

"Hey guys, we need to get the dragons off the Island, the Chief of Bezerk is coming today." I told them.

"Where are we waiting for?" Snotlout asked and jumped in the saddle of his dragon Hookfang, a Monsterous Nightmare.

We all got in our saddles and gathered the dragons on Berk, leading them to Dragon Island where they had to stay until the Bezerkers would leave.

My dragon, Toothless, was not really happy with the news they all had to leave.

"I know bud, but's it's only for today, tomorrow you'll all be back on Berk." I told him.

Toothless groaned.

Suddenly, a dragon broke out of formation.

It was dad's Thunderdrum Thornado.

"I'm going after him!" I called and followed Thornado.

Thornado flew closely to the water.

Then I saw ships.

It were Bezerkian ships.

There were so many ships, lead by a very big one.

That had to be the ship of the Chief.

"Pull up!" I called to Toothless and changed the position of the prothestic tailfin.

Toothless pulled up to the sky, disappearing into the clouds.

"Great, now we lost Thornado. I need to tell my father." I mumbled and flew back to Berk, leaving Toothless in the forest.

I ran to the pier, seeing my dad standing there with Gobber, waiting for the new Bezerkian Chief to arrive.

"Dad!" I called. "Bad news!"

"What is it son?" my dad asked.

"Thornado, he escaped." I told.

"That's no good." my dad said and ran with his fingers through his long red beard.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Just be sure Thornado doesn't get seen by any Bezerker." my dad replied.

"The Bezerkian ships are in sight!" Gobber called and pointed with his hook (he lost his right hand once during battle) at the fleet of Bezerkian ships, all having the same black sails with the white symbol of the Skrill, a very dangerous dragon, on it.

The largest ship came in first.

A Bezerkian warrior dropped the heavy anker while another dropped the walking plank.

A strong Bezerkian man, obviously the second-in-command, spread his arms.

"Civilians of the village of Berk, I present you our new Chief..." the Bezerker started.

Hiccup saw a small glimpse of a satin purple cape.

"...Chief Halla the Honest!" the Bezerker finished and stepped out of their sight.

The Chief of Bezerk was a girl!

Chief Halla the Honest was standing there, brave and tall.

Her hair was long and black, nicely put in a braid falling down her left shoulder. Her eyes were deep dark brown, showing honestness and bravery.

Chief Halla wore a red dress with a sweetheart neckline with some dark red crystals on the top, her arms, shoulders and a piece of her neck were covered with black satin, that neckline was a turtleneck. Her shoulders were also covered by the purple cape she wore, which had a train of 4 feet long. The cape was holded together by a red stone functionating as a button.

"Chief Stoick." Chief Halla politely started. "By seeing your face I guess you didn't expect a girl to be the new Chief."

"You're right about that." my dad said, still a bit stunned. "But I guess that's normal. I had expected Dagur actually, why isn't he the Chief?"

"My brother Dagur? He went crazy, he's very bloodthirsty and now hunts for dragons on the islands around Bezerk. He said he didn't want to do these 'stupid' political things." Chief Halla replied. "Didn't have the time too, actually."

I looked at Halla, how she walked out of her ship upon the pier of Berk, greeting my father so polite.

'Okay, this is weird. Dagur's sister is the Chief of Bezerk? Could it get more crazier?' I asked myself.

"Hiccup." my dad said. "Better go to the Training Ring."

"Sure dad." I said and went away, but not without catching a smile from Chief Halla the Honest of Bezerk.

And that smile was not just a polite smile.

With my head confused, I walked to the Dragon Arena, where my friends waited for me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Other Dragon Conqurer_

**Hope you liked the past chapter.**

**Here's the next one.**

**Read &amp; Review please!**

* * *

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" Astrid Hofferson asked.

"Nothing, should anything be wrong?" I asked.

"No, but you look like you've seen a ghost." Ruffnut Thorston replied.

"Just the Chief of Bezerk." I sighed.

"Dagur became Chief? That's really a disaster." Tuffnut sighed and hang his head.

"Well, you see, the new Chief of Bezerk... is not Dagur." I said.

"What do you mean with that?" Fishlegs asked. "Who is it then?"

"It's Dagur's sister who became the new Chief." I replied. "I couldn't believe it too, neighter did dad or Gobber."

"The Chief of Bezerk is a girl?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"What's her name?" my cousin Snotlout replied.

"The people call her Halla the Honest." I replied.

"Still strange, why would Dagur not become the Chief?" Astrid asked.

"Halla said he was much to bloodthirsty, he wanted to hunt dragons." I replied. "Anyways, let's go check on the dragons, they happily have been quiet during the arrival."

We all walked to the cave we had hidden the dragons, seeing that they were perfectly calm.

Even Thornado had returned.

"Happily I can tell my dad Thornado is alright." I said to myself.

"They're all alright. We can go to the feast without trouble." Tuffnut said.

I looked at Toothless. "Be careful bud, once this is all done, we can have a normal life again."

Toothless roared softly.

I streched out my hand to Toothless's snout.

He put his snout against my hand, closing his eyes.

"Hiccup, we need to go!" Ruffnut called.

"I'm coming!" I called back, turning around.

* * *

When we were back in Berk, we saw that the feast was ready to start.

My dad came up to us. "Son, I need to speak with you."

Dad took me apart.

"What is it dad?" I asked.

"Are the dragons alright?" my dad asked.

"Yes, oh, and Thornado is with them too, he returned to Berk." I replied. "But what is going on?"

"Happily they're all alright. Son, the Bezerkian fleet spotted Outcast ships near our Island." my dad replied. "And they have Mildew with them, and tow very wild dragons: a different type of Monsterous Nightmare and a Skrill."

"Amazing, now we have this problem too." Hiccup sighed.

"They're not exactly our problem." my dad told.

"What?" I asked.

"Chief Halla said she would stop them. She's out on the sea right now and can arrive any moment." my dad replied.

"Is she alone?" I asked.

"By what I know, yes she is." my dad replied.

"But Alvin is not stepping back for a girl Chief!" I yelled and turned around.

I ran back to the cave where we hided the Dragons.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the sea:**

**Halla's POV:**

* * *

I stood on the front of my ship, sailing towards the Outcast ships, which carried dragon bones on them.

No one was with me, and I was alone because of a special reason.

I looked at my red gloves.

I sighed.

I slowly removed them from my hands, feeling the fire coming up in me.

A large piece of ground was in sight.

It was very close to the ankered Outcast ships.

I ankered my ship, stepping on the ground.

_"Fire to my trembling hands, how did my life ever get like this." _I sang in a whisper underneath my breath._ "One spark and the ice here melts down." _down echoed 2 times.

_"Melted to the ground it hits, waking up my mind as I do my hair." _I sang in a whisper._ "The heath can not take me down." _down echoed 2 times again.

_"My heart's melting faster, I know what I'm after." _I sang a bit louder, stepping forward towards the Outcast ships._ "I've been hiding this my whole life, everytime I did it right."_

_"Now it's time I realize, it's spinning back around now, in this fire that's raging." _I sang._ "Help me 'cause I'm raging, now it seems to feel right cause I'm buning! Burning! Burning! Burning!" _Burning echoed.

_"Burning all my enemies!" _I sang as I stepped forward again, but only a few steps to the other side of the large piece of land.

_I streched out my arms, letting the fire out while singing further. "Round and round I go addicted to the rage living in the fire. The raging, the fire, the down." down echoed 2 times agian._

_"Sick of hiding and sick of perfectness for another kind of fit, the fire is burning me down, down, down." I sang. "My heart's melting faster, I know what I'm after."_

_"I've been hiding this my whole life, everytime I did it right." I sang again, but with much more volume. "Now it's time I realize, it's spinning back around now, in this fire that's raging. _Help me 'cause I'm raging, now it seems to feel right cause I'm buning! Burning! Burning! Burning!" __Burning echoed.

_"Burning all my enemies!"_ I sang.

I streched out my hands, sparks came out of it.

Then I fired, singing the last pieces: _"I'm coming alive! I'll wake up in fire! I'm coming alive! __A rage that Aaways has been a dream, I'll wake up now in fire!"_

I watched the ships burn down, with all the Outcast soldiers on it._ "I've been hiding this my whole life... My heart's melting faster! I know what I'm after!"_

Then I let all of my rage out, making the fire lighting up larger._ I've been hiding this my whole life, everytime I did it right. Now it's time I realize it's spinning back around now, in this fire that's raging! Help me 'cause I'm raging! Now it seems to feel right 'cause I'm burning! Burning! Burning! Burning!" _Burning echoed.

I stepped back on the deck of my ships and raised the anker.

Then I heard a dragon's roar.

I looked to the sky, seeing that the strange Monsterous Nightmare and the Skrill had escaped.

"They'll be happy with their freedom I guess." I said to myself and my ship sailed away. "I need to reach Berk in time."

* * *

**In the clouds:**

**Hiccup's POV again:**

* * *

I suddenly saw fire lighting up in the sea.

I flew closer to it, seeing someone setting the ships on fire from a distance.

The ships were Outcast ships.

And the person that was setting the ships on fire was... Chief Halla of Bezerk?

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Neighter I believed my ears.

Her voice was very beautiful.

Then I saw the different type of Monsterous Nightmare and the Skrill fly away.

'Could Chief Halla the Honest of Bezerk be the other Dragon Conquerer?' I asked myself.

I just didn't know what to think anymore.

I flew back to Berk, telling my dad the good news.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Silent Comfrontation_

**Here is another chapter, hope you like it.**

**R&amp;R please! If you have criticism, tell me exactly what YOU think there should be changed.**

* * *

The feast on Berk began once Halla had arrived back in her boat.

I hadn't told anyone about what I saw.

I first wanted to ask her about it before anyone would know.

I know how it is to keep a big secret from everyone you know, not so simple after all.

Expecially for the ones who might misuse it for evil plans.

Everyone would freak out when they didn't know how beautiful such amazing dangerous powers can be.

The whole village sat around the round table with their filled mugs in their hands.

My dad stood up.

"I like to toast on another 50 years of peace with the noble village of Bezerk." he said.

"To another 50 years!" Everyone cheered.

Then Halla stood up.

"I also want to toast on my father's health, hoping he will get better soon." she said.

"Onto Oswald's health!" the Vikings cheered.

"Should we sign the treaty now?" Gobber asked, pulling out the scroll.

"It's better we do it now yes." Halla said.

Gobber laid down the treaty and my uncle Spitelout put down the pot with ink and a pensil.

Halla picked up the pensil and dipped it in the ink before signing the treaty with her name.

"Onto peace!" the Vikings cheered and the mugs touched each other with a small boom.

I saw that Halla smiled once she saw the happiness.

Happiness of her people is obviously important to her, but is she happy herself?

I looked at Astrid, seeing jealousy in her eyes.

She didn't know about Halla's powers, well, not yet.

One way or another, Halla's secret would come out, good or bad.

The feast dured till very late in the morning, but Halla left earlier.

I followed 5 minutes later.

On my way home, I saw Halla walking into the forest and I decided to follow, with my notion book and my pensil in the pocket of my bear fur jacket.

* * *

**I know Astrid is a bit untrustful to Halla, but she has to for this story.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**I'm discontinueing this for a while until I've completed another.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Burned Rivers_

**A Frozen character will be mentioned somewhere in this, maybe one will appear.**

**Well, hope you like this!**

**Read &amp; Review!**

* * *

**In the forest of Berk:**

**Hiccup's POV:**

* * *

I followed Chief Halla towards a river, a blue glowing river.

I climbed into a tree to see her better.

She knelt down and did something with the water, I couldn't exactly see what she did.

Halla anyways had removed her gloves, she put them right next to her.

But I heard her voice singing and the water turned red.

That's when she turned around and saw me.

And I fell out of the tree.

When my back reached the ground, I had a lot of pain.

Halla looked at me.

The only thing I saw were her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"You're alright?" she asked.

"My back hurts a bit but for the rest I'm okay." I replied and smiled.

Halla smiled back at me. "You should see something."

I stood up and she took me to the river.

"You know why this river is glowing?" Halla asked.

"Not really, I only know it makes dragons glow up." I replied.

"You know what it does to us humans?" Halla asked.

"No." I replied and I looked at her. "Do you know?"

"I don't know if the Legends are true about this glowing water." Halla replied and bent down.

I did the same.

"And what if they are true?" I asked.

Halla looked at me. "Then humans get their growth spurt once they drink of it, they'll change into adults. But only children do."

"What happens to adults then?" I asked.

"You don't want to know." Halla replied and looked deep in my eyes. "They grow old and grey, on their way to die earlier."

"That's not a good thing." I said,

Halla smiled at me. "But they say that the right dosis can make a human immortal to every kind of death. That's what I want to find out."

"And what are you going to do with it once you know?" I asked.

"Then I want that no one else knows except for you and me. We can't let anyone know about it." Halla replied.

"How are you going to test it?" I asked her.

"Well, there's only one way to know..." Halla replied and looked at me with fear in her eyes. "...one of us has to drink it and the other must kill."

"WHAT!" I called out, my eyes wided.

"Calm down." Halla said and filled a mug with the glowing water.

"So, who..." I tried to ask, but Halla already started to drink. "NO!"

When the mug was empty, she dried her lips with her sleeve. "I will take the risk." she said.

"But what am I going to tell everyone if it's not true?" I asked, starting to panick.

Halla took my hand. "I said I will take that risk." she said.

While she was holding my hand, I felt a warm feeling inside me.

And it was not only her hands which were warm, my whole body warmed up somehow.

Halla drew a sharp object from her hair.

It was a big pin.

"Uhm... what are you going to do?" I asked nervously.

"You'll see." Halla replied and walked a few meters away from me.

She pointed the sharp side of the pin towards the left side of her chest and she stabbed herself.

"NOOOO!" I screamed out, but it was already to late.

Red blood left Halla's body and she fell on the ground with open eyes.

But she wasn't death at all.

The blood somehow disappeared and so did the wound in her chest.

Halla blinked her eyes and got up. "See? Said you Iwould take the risk on me!" she said.

"Yeah, but you live..." I said. "... Halla, you're absolutely briliant!"

"I am?" Halla asked.

"You are!" I replied. "The Legends about this river are true, you are briliant!"

"Well, thank you." Halla said and smiled at me. "But my friend Anna can be more briliant than me."

"Hey, don't doubt yourself." I said.

* * *

**Was this better?**

**Has someone some inspiration for me? Otherwise I'll have to discontinue this.**


End file.
